Recently, as the use of electronic communications devices has increased, mutual interference between such devices has caused problems, such as communications failures and the like. Consequently, in order to improve an electromagnetic environment in which wireless communications and multimedia devices are used, countries have tightened regulations related to electromagnetic interference.
Due to this trend, there has been increased development of devices aimed at eliminating electromagnetic interference. In addition, demand for components has increased, and technology has been developed that allows for multi-functionalization, as well as the implementation of miniaturization and high efficiency.
As portable devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, have been developed, the use of an accelerated processing unit (APU) in a high-speed dual-core processor or quad-core processor and a wide display device has been expanded. Various metal complex inductors formed in such a manner that metal powder having excellent direct current (DC)-bias characteristics and an organic material are combined have been launched.
Since metals have conductivity, thus causing eddy current loss, metals have not commonly been used in high frequency inductors. Recently, however, metal compounds including an organic material have been manufactured to have fine powder form, and surfaces of particles thereof have been coated for insulation. Therefore, eddy current loss has been reduced, and thus, metals may be used in a frequency domain of 1 MHz or higher. However, a problem in which various metals remain difficult to use in a frequency domain of 10 MHz or higher, due to current loss, exists.